


The Birds and the Bees (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explanations, Fluff, Love, M/M, Questioning, The sex talk every parent dreads
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl et Judith, âgée de huit ans, vont chasser ensemble et Judy commence à poser le genre de questions qu’aucun parent ne veut avoir à gérer.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Birds and the Bees (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Birds and the Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054328) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Dans la fic originale Daryl est appelé ‘Papa’ et Rick ‘Dad’, sauf que ‘Papa’ c’est ce qu’on dit ‘normalement’ en français donc j’ai inversé (ce qui peut donner des phrases bizarres).  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

"Tu l’as eu, Dad ! Tu l’as eu !" hurla Judith en courant devant Daryl vers le cerf qu’il avait eu d’un seul coup.

"C’est toi qui l’a traqué, Fillette. Il est tout à toi," dit-il avec un sourire fier. Carl ne s’était jamais vraiment intéressé à la chasse. Il voulait être comme son vieil homme, à protéger la ville et s’occuper des walkers.

Judy, par contre, Daryl su quand elle avait quatre ans qu’elle allait prendre après lui. Merde, à six elle pouvait traquer mieux et marcher plus silencieusement que Rick. Maintenant à huit ans ce ne serait pas long avant qu’il ne puisse commencer à lui apprendre sur la petite arbalète qu’il avait ramassée il y a bien longtemps et cachée au grenier pour garder pour le bon moment. LE bon moment était peu-être venu.

"Il a huit pointes, Papa !!" dit-elle quand elle fit courir ses doigts sur la ramure. Le surnom donné par Daryl était Fillette, mais elle était d’en être une. Elle gardait ses longs cheveux noirs dans une casquette à motif de camouflage. Une fois qu’elle était assez âgée pour choisir ses propres habits, il n’y avait plus de robes et de rose. Sa couleur préférée, selon elle, était kaki. Elle était toujours en jean et Daryl l’avait trouvé une fois avec un couteau suisse à essayer de répliquer une déchirure comme celle que Daryl avait sur celui qu’il portait. Elle idolâtrait son Dad, il n’y avait aucun doute.

"Tu vas m’aider à enlever les boyaux de ce cerf ou tu vas vernir ses ongles ?" blagua-il quand elle continua de l’admirer.

"Ewwww, Dad. Tu sait que je déteste le vernis à ongle. Ça pue et c’est toujours rose," dit-elle en sortant son propre couteau et coupa autour de la muqueuse de l’estomac après que Daryl est coupé une ouverture. Daryl prit une gorgée d’eau de sa gourde en la regardant fièrement.

"Dad ? Si toi et Papa vous êtes tous les deux des garçons, comment je suis née ?"

Daryl recracha immédiatement chaque goutte d’eau au-dessus de l’arrière-train du cerf.

"Quoi ?!"

"Il y a que les filles qui peuvent avoir des bébés," dit-elle en tirant sur les entrailles, ne réalisant pas à quel point cette conversation était angoissante pour l’autre personne impliquée.

"Qui est le taré qui parle de cette merde à une gosse de huit ans ?" demanda-t-il avec une grognement protecteur.

"Enid," dit Judith et Daryl toussa une autre tentative de gorgée.

"Elle est enceinte ?!?!" demanda Daryl d’une façon qui ressemblait plus Rick que lui. Rick était toujours celui qui s’inquiétait. Daryl s’occupait juste de ce dont il fallait s’occuper.

Judith le regarda en tirant sur le sac d’entrailles. "Non, Dad. Elle l’est pas. Elle en parlait juste."

"Ouais, bah, ne traîne plus avec Enid. Elle parle trop," répondit Daryl en tendant sa gorge à la petite fille.

"Tu vas pas répondre à ma question ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Peut-être que tu devrais la demander à ton père."

"Mais vous êtes tous les deux mon père."

Merde. Elle avait raison. Daryl s’assit à côté d’elle et retira sa casquette pour que ses longs cheveux marrons tombent en dessous de ses épaules.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, un trait qu’elle avait pris après Rick. "Ta maman avait de jolies cheveux longs comme toi," dit-il doucement. "Et elle était si forte. Elle pouvait tuer des walkers et elle t’as portée dans son ventre pendant neuf mois et t’as protégée de ce monde. Elle aurait été si fière de voir quel intelligent et fort enfant tu es devenu." Il prit une inspiration et pouvait dire qu’elle attendait d’entendre plus. "Et elle a gardé ton frère en vie ce qui est incroyable puisque… et bien, tu sais comment est ton frère."

Elle hocha la tête. "Plus courageux qu’intelligent."

"Dis pas ça, Fillette. C’est méchant," dit Daryl en essayant de ne pas rire devant cette vérité.

"C’est vrai ceci dit. Et il n’y a rien de mal à être courageux."

Daryl sourit et secoua la tête.

"Puisqu’un garçon et une fille font un bébé, quel garçon m’a fait ? Toi ou Papa ?"

Daryl reposa sa casquette sur sa tête. "Tu vas en aimer un de nous plus si tu sais qui t’as fait ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nooonn !" dit-elle comme si c’était le truc le plus stupide qu’elle avait entendu.

"Alors ça ne devrait pas avoir d’importance, hein ? Tu nous appartiens à tous les deux. Il n’y a rien qui fasse que l’un de nous soit plus à toi que l’autre."

"Quand est-ce que ma maman est morte ?" demanda Judith, heureusement oubliant la question du papa ce qui était un grand soulagement parce que, honnêtement, ce n’était ni Rick ni Daryl.

"Juste après ta naissance, chérie."

"Oh," dit doucement Judith en touchant le sac d’entrailles avec un bâton.

"Est-ce que quelqu’un meurt toujours après qu’ils aient un enfant ?"

"Non, chérie. Tu sais que Maggie est vivante et elle a eu le petit Rheese.

"Mais son Papa est mort," contra Judith.

"C’est juste une coïncidence, chérie. C’était pas à cause du bébé." L’expression de Daryl changea quand il répondit à la question et il vit à nouveau dans son esprit la batte frappant Glenn. Il s’en rappelait si vivement même après tout ce temps. Rick l’avait presque convaincu que ce n’était pas de sa faute mais la culpabilité s’installait toujours parfois dans son ventre comme une main froide près d’un feu de camp.

"Alors, toi et papa ne pourraient pas avoir de bébé si vous vouliez même si vous vous embrassez tout le temps parce que vous êtes tous les deux des garçons ?"

Daryl sourit et secoua la tête. "Nan. On a les deux meilleurs enfants. Pas besoin de plus de toute façon."

"Mais je pourrais avoir un bébé avec Rheese ?"

Daryl se leva et regarda vers le bas. "Rheese a cinq ans et tu en as huit et vous êtes avez interdiction de plus qu’une guerre des pouces avant vos vingt ans."

Judy rigola face à l’embarras de Daryl. "T’inquiètes pas, Dad. J’vais pas l’embrasser et avoir des poux."

"C’est ça. Tu auras des poux et ils ummm… démangent vraiment fort et il n’y a pas de remède."

Daryl attrapa le cerf et commença à le traîner, Judith marchant à ses côtés, remettant ses cheveux dans sa casquette comme elle l’aime.

"Dad, tu te souviens comment toi et moi on ne ment jamais ?"

Merde. La gosse était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Elle allait dénoncer ses conneries sur les poux. Jusqu’en il pensait avoir colmater la brèche d’une conversation vraiment gênante. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse confesser et s’excuser, Judy parla en chuchotement fortement.

"J’ai menti. Enid est enceinte."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
